Fortune Cookie
by mitrushhii
Summary: Hanya tingkah bodoh kedua sahabat. first fiction.


Fortune Cookie

By Mitsunami

Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: OOC_(banget)_, cerita abal-abal, EYD saya ancur, cerita GaJe.

* * *

_(Kesialan dari Fortune Cookie)_

* * *

"Woi, makhluk yang ada di dalam! Buka pintunya!" teriakan yang cukup keras beserta gedoran pintu yang tidak berhenti ditendang dari jam enam pagi tadi. "AKH! Diam lah." Jawab seorang gadis dari dalam kamar. "Sudah jam enam lewat! Ayo bangun!" pintu masih tetap di gedor. "DIAM!" dan akhirnya, pintu yang digedor dari tadi berhenti. Itu cukup aneh, biasanya gadis berambut pirang panjang ini paling-OGAH- disuruh. "Hei, gue udah pernah ngelakuin ini sebelumnya. Jadi, jangan nyesal." Katanya dan berjalan mundur, perlahan-lahan.

Gadis yang ada di dalam kamar heran. Tidak biasanya Ino-gadis pirang tadi cepat tenang setelah memarahinya. "Huh…sudahlah, aku sudah keseringan membuatnya marah," Kata gadis berambut _soft pink_. Dia berjalan perlahan kearah pintu. "Jadi kegiatan sehari-hari, malah." Sambil memutar ganggang pintunya. Mata hijau zamrudnya membulat seketika melihat seorang gadis tengah berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya. Tunggu, tunggu… kearanhnya…

"AWAS!"

"OI…OI! Ino. BERHENTI!"

"TIDAK BISA!"

"PAKAI REM!"

"LO, GILA!"

_BRUK!_

Sudah bisa ditebak. Ino menabrak temannya, dengan posisi luar biasa menyakitkan. "Tadi aku bilangkan. Pakai rem! AW! Pinggangku... aku tidak bisa merasakannya…"

Ino menjitak kepala temannya itu. "Lo pikir gue ini kendaraan!" Ino berusaha bangkit. Tapi, sepertinya Ino mengalami hal yang sama dengan temannya. "Habis, kamu lari kayak buldoser yang bannya kempes,,,"

"APA!" sebuah jitakkan kembali mendarat dikepala _soft pink_. "Berhenti menjitakku. Ba*i bodoh!"

"Lo juga! Berhenti memanggil gue bab-"

"Apa?" teman _soft pink-_nya heran ketika melihat mata biru _aqua_ temannya membulat sempurna. "KYAA! TIKUS RABIES!" spontan. Ino langsung memanjat kasur. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino?"

"I,itu…" Ino menunjuk tikus putih yang ada disamping temannya. "Ini Shiro. Tikus putih, bukan tikus rabies." Sakura- teman Ino mengelus-elus tikus putih itu.

"Masih tikus yang semalam?" Ino perlahan-lahan turun dari kasur Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Gue kan udah nyuruh lo membuangnya."

"Tidak akan aku buang" Sakura meledek Ino. "Tapi dia menjijikkan"

"Itukan menurutmu" Sakura akhirnya bisa berdiri. "Lagi pula, jauh menjijikkan kucing kamu yang kena penyakit kanker itu. Bulunya rontok terus"

"Dia Meko. Lagi pula dia sehat, itu memang ciri khas kucing itu!"

"Ciri khas berpenyakit kanker. Kasihan," Sakura menggeleng gelengkan kepala dengan raut wajah (pura-pura) sedih, "pasti sebentar lagi dia mati," lanjut Sakura dengan raut wajah yang sama menyebalkannya.

"Apa lo bilang!?" tanpa basa-basi Ino menerkam Sakura, menghajarnya dan segala macam(?) hingga tikus putih tadi terbang dari tanggan Sakura. Tikus itu berlari kecil menjauh dari pertengkaran itu. Merasa terganggu. Kucing anggora Ino masuk ke kamar Sakura. Dia memerengkan kepalanya. Tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua majikannya itu.

Lalu dia melihat tikus putih Sakura. Pandangnya seperti mengatakan _"apa yang terjadi?"_ pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan cicitan yang artinya _"seperti biasa…"_. Meko melihat kembali kedua majikannya lalu mengeong. Artinya _"mereka seperti kucing yang ingin menangkap tikus"_ kedua makhluk hidup berbeda spesies itu saling berhadapan. _"iya. Sangat aneh"_ jawab Shiro.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Beberapa jam kemudian…_

"Gara-gara kamu, aku dimarahi Kaichou," kata Sakura sambil memainkan jarinya. "Gue juga dimarahi Kaichou." Ino membetulkan ikatan rambutnya sambil tetap berjalan. Yah…setelah beberapa jam mereka adu jotos dan adu mulut. Mereka ditelpon orang-orang radio. Sambil marah-marah, dia bilang Ino dan Sakura tidak diberi gaji untuk sebulan kedepan karena datang terlambat satu jam. Dan …(Author: Sudahlah, jangan diungkit…kasihan lihat mereka)

Mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari ruangan 'Kaichou' dan berjalan mendekati lift dengan raut wajah murung. Tiba di dalam lift, Sakura yang dari tadi masih mainin jarinya dikagetkan Ino. "Hei, hei, Sakura. Lo lihat gak?"

"Apa? Dewa kematian? Sepertinya aku melihatnya. Tadi terlintas di kepalaku" jawab Sakura. Polos. Sangat polos malah. "Bukan dewa kematian. Tadi loh… cowok keren tadi" kata Ino sambil mengguncang guncang Sakura.

Sakura memegang dahi Ino, lalu ditepuknya perlahan pundak temanya itu. "Ino. Aku tau kamu stress. Aku juga stress. Kalo kita gak digaji selama sebulan, kita makan apa?"

"Kalo masalah itu, gue udah punya solusinya. Nah, elo lihat cowok tadi gak!?"

"Aduh Ino…stress kamu udah kelewatan. Sampai bilang ada cowok keren lewat segala" Ino menepuk kepalanya sendiri. "Nggak, aku nggak stress. Tadi beneran ada cowok keren lewat!" Ino nge-jingkrak jingkrak ngak jelas.

"Duh, kasihan banget sih kamu. Tenang ya, tiga jam lagi kita pulang habis nyiar." Sakura kembali menepuk nepuk pundak temannya. Lalu memencet angka tiga. Tapi sebelum itu Ino sempat berontak keluar lift ingin menunjukkan 'cowok' yang dimaksud tapi Sakura menarik Ino, kembali masuk ke lift.

"Lo mau tau. Yang bikin gue stress tu bukan karna gak digaji atau apalah. Tapi karna lo" kata Ino menyerah. "Emang aku kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Lo ngomong pakai bahasa baku tu dah bikin gue pusing, ditambah sifat lo yang gak jelas." Jawab Ino, lalu melihat wajah kebingungan Sakura, _"emangnya aku ngomong pakai bahasa baku,ya?"_ bisa dibilang itu pikiran Sakura sekarang.

_~Fortune Cookie~_

"Ye! Balik lagi nih, minna. Bersama Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, di …omong kosong setiap sore!" Kata sakura dengan penuh semangat di depan microfonnya. "Hari ini tema kita apa, Ino?" Tanya Sakura. Ino tidak menjawab. Dia diam, cukup lama. "Yah… sepertinya Ino sedang _bad mood_. Jadi… aku aja deh yang kasih tau. Hari ini, tema kita adalah…"

"Fortune Cookie!" teriak Ino tiba-tiba. (Author: moga-moga yang lagi denger Ino tadi kagak tuli…) "YEI!" kembali, Ino jingkrak jingkrak ngak jelas. Sakura berusaha berdiri karena dia terjatuh waktu Ino neriakin _'Fortune cookie_'. "Yah… sepertinya Ino sudah kembali normal" sambung Sakura setelah duduk tenang di kursinya.

Sakura melihat ke computer disebelahnya, berisi banyak SMS dari para pendengarnya. Kebanyakan isinya sama. Marah karna Ino teriak keras sekali. Sakura ketawa cekikikan saat membaca salah satu SMS-nya.

* * *

"_Woi itu suara atau klakson truk, sih!? Oya, boleh reques lagu nggak?"_

* * *

Kata Sakura didepan mic-nya. Ino yang dengar itu tidak bisa diam. "Hello! Ini bukan klakson truk, keles. Ini suara merdunya Rihana" kata Ino. Sakura hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Ino. "Yah, yah… terserah apa kata kamu Rihana 'KW'. Yah boleh kok, lagu apa? Tanpa nama" sambung Sakura.

"Gue bukan 'KW' biasa. Tapi gue ini 'KW Super'" jawab Ino, lalu SMS baru, masuk.

* * *

"_Rihana bukan anak IPA. Haha… ya, nanggung KW Super. Apa aja deh, kak Sakura. Naruto._

* * *

"Iya deh… nantik kakak putar" jawab Sakura.

"Emang apa salahnya dengan anak IPA, HA?" Ino langsung naik pitam dibuatnya, jika kalian tidak rabun, ada perempat siku-siku di kepala Ino. "Sudahlah Ino." Sakura mencoba menenangkan Ino. Yang anehnya Sakura dan Ino sama-sama mengambil jurusan IPA. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak marah.

"Sakura… dia meledek nama baik IPA!"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau marah? Nama kamukan bukan IPA"

Ino menepuk jidatnya (lagi). "Sudahlah baca SMS yang lain" Ino menyerah (lagi).

Sakura menurutinya. Dia membaca SMS sampai nama terakhir.

* * *

"_Anak IPA payah. Anak IPS jauh lebih hebat dari pada anak IPA. HIDUP IPS. Makasih kak Sakura, cepat diputar, ya"_

* * *

"Iya sama-sama" jawab Sakura, polos. "APA! DIA MULAI LAGI!" kali ini Ino memukul mejanya sangat kuat. "Sstt… Ino jangan teriak" Sakura kembali (lagi) menenangkan Ino. "TAPI-" Ino berhenti bicara ketika jari telunjuk Sakura menempel di bibir Ino. "Udah dulu deh. Lanjut ke lagu aja kali yah. Fortune Cookie, JKT 48. Special reques dari Naruto. Enjoy~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Setelah beberapa lagu kemudian_

"TIDAK! Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya!" kembali (lagi) Ino berteriak.

PLAK!

Satu jitakan yang cukup keras mengenai kepala Ino, "apa yang lo lakukan!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kembali ke lagu karna Sakura pengen nenangin Ino dulu _

"Kamu ribut banget, sih. Hy! Balik lagi di 101 Konoha fm dengan Sakura dan-" Sakura menyikut Ino. "Ino di mana saja dia berada…"

"Sudahlah…jadi. Balik lagi ke tema kita. Fortune Cookie. Jadi kalau ada yang punya pengalaman atau apalah mengenai fortune cookie cepat beri tahu kami, ntar dibacain," kata Sakura sambil mencari sesuatu di komputernya.

"Aku dapat bahan. Katanya kalau kita memecahkannya cangkangnya. Seharian kita akan mengalami apa yang dibilangnya, wiuh… beneran tuh. Ajib banget kuenya. Hei Ino, kamu percaya gak."

"Percaya."

"Kalau aku sih, nggak percaya." Jawab Sakura. Ino yang dari tadi main game di komputernya kaget mendengarnya. "Serius lo?" Tanya Ino yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan Sakura.

* * *

"_Ha! Serius kak Sakura! Nggak percaya!?"_

* * *

"Iya. Aku gak pecaya." Jawab Sakura setelah selesai membaca SMS yang baru masuk. "Ckck, bahaya"

"Kenapa bahaya, Ino?" Sakura tidak mengerti. "Lo tau nggak."

"Nggak." Jawab Sakura. "Gue belum selesai ngomong." Ino mencubit lengan Sakura. "Maaf, maaf. Silahkan lanjut." Sakura mengusap usap lengannya yang dicubit Ino. "Mood gue mau ngomong hilang." Bukannya dilanjutkan, Ino malah pergi keluar ruangan. "Ino… ayolah. Jangan ngambek, Ino, Ino." Bujukan Sakura tidak berguna. Ino tetap berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Ino ngambek. Ya udah, lagian tinggal 7 menit lagi. So… aku Haruno Sakuran dan Yamanaka Ino yang udah keluar duluan, pamit. Bye." Sakura mengakhiri kalimatnya dan menyambungnya dengan lagu.

_~Fortune Cookie~_

"Ayolah Ino… kamu masih marah?" Tanya Sakura. Entah berapa kali sakura mengatakannya. Tapi Ino tidak menjawab. Hari mulai malam. Tapi mereka berdua belum pulang melainkan duduk di taman kota. "Kamu masih marah karna hal itu?" kembali, Sakura bertanya hal yang sama. Ino tidak menjawab. "Ino… gomennasai." Kata Sakura. Bukannya menjawab Sakura, Ino malah mengeluarkan Ipone-nya.

"Ino?"

"SAKURA!"

Spontan. Sakura terlonjak kaget dan jatuh dari tempat dia duduk. "Apa yang kamu lakukan!?" belum sempat berdiri. Ino menarik Sakura, "WOI!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan gengaman Ino, tidak bisa. Sakura mencoba membuat Ino jatuh, tidak bisa. Sakura sudah muak. Ino menyeretnya seperti mertua ngusir menantunya hingga kedepan pintu _(kok sampai kesana…)_. Tapi, Sakura tidak kehabisan akal.

"TOLONG! ADA PENCULIKKAN!" Sakura berteriak kuaaaaat sekali. Membuat semua orang yang ada disekitarnya bahkan kendaraan umum berhenti dan melihatnya. Ino yang menyadari kalau dia sedang diperhatikan, berhenti. "Apa yang kalian lihat!" kata Ino dengan nada membentak.

Serempak. Semua orang melihat kearah Sakura. Bisa dibilang, Sakura terlihat mengenaskan. Tapi itu berlebihan. Yang jelas celana panjang Sakura yang sebenarnya abu-abu, berubah warna menjadi coklat kehitaman dan sedikit sobek. Ino mengangkat-membantu Sakura berdiri kemudian mendorongnya pergi.

"Kenapa kau meneriakkan kata-kata bodoh itu!" sambil berbisik dan tetap mendorong Sakura, sampai semua orang tidak melihat mereka lagi. "Kamunya sih… main seret-seret aja." Kata Sakura yang maih didorong Ino. "Sudah sampai" Ino memberhentikan langkahnya di depan salon. "Kenapa kita berhenti di sini?"

"Tadi. Tayuya bilang ada pesta di studio. Malam ini."

"Lalu. Apa hubungannya kita ke sini?"

"Karna kita terlihat aneh." Baru saja Ino mau masuk. Sakura mencegat Ino. "Kenapa ke salon? Kan mahal?" kata Sakura sebelum Ino sempat memarahinya. "Lalu? Lo mau ke pesta dengan pakaian kayak gini?"

Sakura melihat dirinya. "Aku kotor" kata Sakura setelah mengelus pipi bulatnya. "Makanya. Kau harus terlihat cantik di pesta. Bukan seperti pereman pasar."

"Yah..kau benar, tapi aku tidak seperti preman pasar, kan?" Ino melihat Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga ujung sepatunya. Sweter hijaunya kotor, celananya compang camping. Rambut _soft pink _nya kotor. "Yah… tidak terlalu mirip." Ino merogoh sesuatu di tas sandangnya. Dia mengeluarkan pena hitam. Mencoret wajah Sakura dengan pena itu. "Sekarang baru mirip…" Ino terlihat puas dengan karya seninya.

"Wah-wah…lihat siapa ini." Seorang pria keluar dari salon tadi. Tapi Sakura ragu. Dia ini pria, atau wanita. Rambutnya panjang sih…

"Deidara!" Ino memeluk pria tadi. "Sakura. Perkenalkan, ini sepupuku. Namanya Deidara."

"Hy. Aku Sakura." Sakura memperkenalkan diri. "Aku boleh bertanya?"

"Tentu Sakura, apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" Sakura hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Kau menghawatirkan harganya?" Deidara tidak sabaran. "Bukan itu…".

"Lalu. Apa?" Sakura ragu-ragu bertanya. "Kamu itu… kamu itu cowok atau cewek, sih?"

GUBRAK!

Ino dan Deidara tumbang. "Dasar bodoh! Jelas-jelas gue ini cowok!" kata Deidara penuh emosi. "Banci" kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Sakura. "APA!"

"Eeee…tunggu dulu, Deidara jangan marah. Dia orangnya emang gitu." Ino mencegah Deidara menjitak Sakura. "Hm. Ajari dia untuk lebih sopan."

"Tentu." Deidara masuk ke dalam salon. Tepat setelah itu satu jitakan mengenai kepala Sakura. "Kenapa lo ngatain itu!?" kata Ino garang. "Tadi dia bilang aku boleh bertanya."

"Iya, tapi pertanyaan lo tu gak penting"

"Tentu saja penting. Nanti aku mau bilang dia apa. Tante Deidara atau om Deidara." Kata Sakura sambil cemberut. Ino hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya. "Sudahlah. Ayo masuk." Ino menarik Sakura.

"Jadi. Ada apa kalian ke sini?" Tanya Deidara setelah Ino dan Sakura masuk. "Nanti ada pesta di studio. Tolong rapikan penampilan kami." Ino memohon. "Yah… dan baju kalian juga harus diperbaiki." Kata Deidara setelah memperhatikan penampilan Sakura. "Duduklah."

Yang pertama kali dirias itu, Ino. Sakura duduk diruang tunggu sambil melihat Ino. Cukup lama menunggunya selesai. Sakura mulai bosan memperhatikan Ino. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kue yang ada di depannya. "Apa ini?"

Sakura tidak menyadari kalau Ino sedang menghampirinya. "Itu fortune cookie."

"Ino? Sudah selesai?"

"Belum. Deidara lagi cari baju buat gue."

"Oh…" pandangan Sakura kembali beralih ke kuenya. "Buka saja." Ino menyenggol Sakura. "Bolehkah?"

"Tentu." Sebuah senyuman merekah. Ino membalas senyuman teman _soft pink_ nya. Saat Sakura hendak membukanya, Ino memberitahu Sakura sesuatu yang membuat senyuman Sakura menguncup. "Tapi… isinya tidak selalu keberuntungan." Tepat setelah itu, Deidara memanggil Ino untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun baru. "Semoga beruntung"

Sakura melihat Ino berjalan pergi. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada kue tadi. Dia terdiam cukup lama. "Masa bodoh, aku tidak percaya."

Dengan mantap, Sakura memecahkan cangkangnya. Perasaan mantap Sakura membeku seketika. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajah putihnya.

* * *

"_Laki-laki adalah kesialan"_

* * *

Sebenarnya, Sakura tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tapi, keringat dingin terus membanjirinya. "Sakura. Giliran lo." Sakura mematung. "Hei, Sakura. Ada ap-" Ino berhenti saat dia membaca kertas yang ada ditangan Sakura.

"Dari mana ketas ini?" Sakura menunjuk sepiring Fortune cookie di depannya. "Ya ampun… lo baru kenal, tapi lo udah dapat kesialan."

Kress

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino mecoba megambil potongan Fortune Cookie Sakura. "Aku lapar. Jadi aku memakannya. Kenapa?" sambil melahap potongan terakhir kuenya. "Sakura. Giliranmu." Deidara memanggilnya. Sakura segera berjalan tapi dihadang Ino. Sakura ke kanan, Ino kembali menghadangnya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. "Sakura!" Deidara kembali memanggil.

"Sebentar!" Sakura kembali fokus menghadapi Ino. "Janggan macam-macam denganku, Ino!"

"Gue tidak akan membiarkan lo dekat dengan Deidara!"

"Kenapa?"

"Lo nggak ngerti, apa!? _'Laki-laki adalah kesialan'_ itu artinya semua cowok itu bisa buat lo sial!"

Sakura termenung. "Aku tidak percaya." Sakura kembalih melangkah melewati Ino. "Ayolah Sakura! Percayalah. Lo bakal sial kalau sepupu gue dekat sama lo."

"Ya deh… aku ngalah. Terus, siapa yang dandanin aku?" Skak mat. Ino belum sempat mikirin itu. "Hei. Sakura. Ayo cepat." Deidara berjalan ke Sakura. "STOP!" Ino memberhentikan sepupunya mendorongnya menjauh dari Sakura.

"Apa yang Lo, AW. Sakit-" deidara berhenti bicara setelah Ino membisikkan sesuatu. Deidara menganguk paham. "Gitu ya. Ini bakalan sulit."

"Jadi gimana, Deidara?" Ino melirik Sakura. " Tenang. Gue punya teman yang bisa nge-dandanin Sakura." Deidara mengambil Ipone-nya lalu menelpon seseorang. "Bagus! Dia cewekkan?"

"Tentu. Hy Konan. Gue butuh bantuan lo" percakapan singkat berakhir. Tidak perlu menunggu lama. Cewek yang bernama konan datang. Lonceng yang dipasang di pintu berbunyi nyaring. "Mana orangnya?" ucapnya lantang. Seketika semua orang menunjuk Sakura. "Eh, eh…" Sakura salah tingkah.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau kacau sekali." Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Tidak boleh membuang waktu. Aku akan mengubahmu."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_1Jam kemudian_

"Selesai." Konan langsung menghadapkan Sakura ke depan kaca besar. "Wow. Sepertinya aku berubah. Tapi, apa ya?" Sakura melihat pantulan dirinya. Datang Ino dengan gaun ungu selutut. "Sakura! Kau imut. Lebih feminim." Ino memeluk Sakura. "Serba hijau, ya?"

"Kecuali jaketnya. Ini sedikit berbulu." Sakura memegang megang jaket putihnya. "Astaga. Sebentar lagi jam 7. Kita bisa terlambat." Ino langsung berlari keluar. "Sakura! Ayo cepat."

"Iya. Sebentar, kau pikir aku bisa berlari dengan sandal tinggi ini." Sakura melangkah seperti bayi baru belajar jalan. "Ayo cepat!" karna tidak sabar, Ino langsung menarik keluar Sakura. "Terima kasih. Sekarang gimana? Jalan kaki?" Tanya Sakura sambil memperbaiki _hight hills_nya.

Suara klakson mengejutkan mereka berdua. "Butuh tumpangan?"

"Konan-san!" sontak mereka berdua berlari masuk ke mobil Konan.

_~Fortune Cookie~_

"Arigatou, Konan." Sakura menunduk dan Konanpun pergi. "Sakura, ayo." Ino dan Sakura pergi masuk ke studio menuju loby. Ino membuka pintu besar di depannya. "Maaf semuanya, kami tidak terlambat-"

Mata Ino melebar. Semua orang- okeh, ralat. Kebanyakan orang di dalamnya itu, laki-laki. ", kan?" Ino menyambung perkataannya yang terpotong. "Oh! Ino, Sakura. Akhirnya mereka datang." Kata seseorang. Entah siapa itu…

"Hy." Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Semuanya membalas sapaan Sakura. "Sakura…" Ino meliriknya. Terlihat keringat dingin mengucur di wajah Sakura.

"Hei. Ayo masuk, pestanya mau dimulai." Seorang pria berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Ah, ah, ya. Aku masuk." Sakura berjalan menjauh dari pria itu. Menuju meja makan. Sakura mengambil gelas. "Hei. Itu punyaku."

Sakura langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat laki-laki tinggi dengan gaya rambut yang aneh. "Maaf." Sakura meletakkan kembali gelas tadi dan mengambil yang baru. "Aku baru melihatmu." Tanya Sakura dengan sedikit 'malu-malu'. "Yah…aku baru tiba dan langsung disuruh kerja."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"TEME! TOLONG AKU!" sontak membuat semua orang melihat kearah laki-laki jabrik yang tengah diterkam Ino. "Kau yang mengejek waktu itu, KAN?" Ino mencakar wajah laki-laki tadi. "Ampun…" Naruto-laki-laki jabrik tadi merengek. Ino ingin menjitak kepalanya, tapi laki-laki tadi keburu pergi berjalan kearah Sakura dan laki-laki tadi.

"JANGAN KABOR!" Ino mengejar Naruto. "SASUKE! TOLONG AKU!" Naruto mendekat dengan mereka berdua. "Woi, Naruto! Jangan kesini!" naruto tidak mendengarkan. Dia malah semakin dekat.

Belom sempat minta tolong. Ino kembali menerkam(?) Naruto. Membuat Sakura basah terkena airnya sendiri karna disenggol Sasuke. Sakura hamper tumbang karna 'sandal tinggi' nya, tapi Sasuke memegang bahunya. Sontak membuat Sakura berteriak.

"Maaf." Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya dan membuat Sakura terjatuh. "HWAAAAA!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan semua orang yang heran melihat tingkah Sakura, kecuali Naruto dan Ino yang masih bertengkar.

_~Fortune Cookie~_

"Semalam apes banget." Sakura kembali menguap. Entah yang ke berapa kalinya dia menguap, padahal dia sudah bangun dari tadi. "Sekarang lo percaya, kan?" Tanya ino sambil membawa beberapa helai roti. "Ya, aku percaya."

"Oya. Sepupu lo jadi ke sini, gak?"

"Jadi. Bentar lagi sampai." Sakura memakan roti yang ada di depannya. "Aku gak mau makan atau apalah dengan Fortune Cookie lagi."

"Kapok Banget-" Ino belum selesai berbicara. Terdengar seseorang memanggil dari luar. "Kak Sakura!"

Sakura langsung berdiri dan membukakan pintu. Terlihat gadis berambut orange membawa tas sandang dan sebuah kotak makan. "Kakak. Sebelumnya. Haru mau kasih ini." Disodorkannya kotak makan tadi. Tapi Sakura tidak mengambilnya. "Apa tuh?" Sambil menyuruh Haru membuka kotak itu. "Fortune Cookie."

"WAAAAAA!" Sakura langsung lari entah kemana. Haru hanya melihatnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ino yang entah sejak kapan ada disebelahnya. "Kak Sakura kenapa?"

"Dia mengalami fobia." Jelas Ino lalu melirik ke kue yang dibawa Haru. "Aku boleh minta?"

* * *

Walah... apaan sih ni... GaJe 'banget' ceritanya. Saya aja nggak ngerti-ngert amat sama jalan ceritanya. Humornya juga kagak jelas...

Sudahlah... selanjutnya saya serahkan sama yang baca. kalo ngerti alhamdulillah. kalo nggak, harus ngerti! #ditembak. Nggak kok... gak ngerti juga gak apa. Yang penting ada yang baca dan ada Yang Reveiw saya udah kepalang senang.

Maaf untuk bahasanya yang ancur. Saya gak sempat ngoreksi.


End file.
